Military Commander
Basic guide About Military commander, (will be refered to as MC). First, you must go to the Military commande market if you want to get new MC. the number of MC you can have is only limited by your income, if you can support to pay the upkeep cost of 3000 MC, you can have 3000 MC. The best MC you can get ever from market is a lvl 1, with 4 unspent points. The 5 attributes of a MC are: *'Attack Bonus: +1% strike / point' *'Defence Bonus: +1% defense / point' *'Spy Bonus: +1% covert / point' *'AntiSpy Bonus: +1% anti-covert / point' *'Moral Bonus: +0.5% income-UP / point' You gain 1 stat point to assign each time you lvl up. I suggest you raise only 1 stat per MC, to get the most out of each one. Getting a 10% defense MC for example is much more effective than having a 2% strike, 2% defense, 2% covert, 2% anti-covert, 1% moral one. The only exeption to this may be training a MC specially designed for your DV, in which case putting 50% of your points into Strike and 50% into defense can be effective. You can assign your different MCs to 3 distinct job (only MCs assigned to a job will gain XP, Click here to view Commander): Home planet (adds to your military action, also will gain double XP) Deprivation vessel (adds to your DV stats, only strike and def. attribute will have an effect) Your planets (will only add attribute depending on your planet type, assigning a MC which add spy bonus to a def/up planet for example will have no effect) You gain XP by different action, mostly by interacting with other players on the battlefield. *'''-Succesfully Spying will give your MC a small amount of XP.' *'-Succesfull Sabbotage will give your MC a small amount of XP.' *'-Succesfully Attacking will give XP to your MC, as long as you kill units.' *'-Getting your planets massed down will give XP to that particular planet's MC, if the attack is defended.' *'-Attack against you will give XP if failed. (I don't remember if all MC gain xp this way, need a confirmation on this)''' Additionally, MCs can be trained into specialist, according to their expertise: In order to train theses, you must get your MC to lvl 15+, and you must have 6 unused stat points. At this point the option to get the special tech. will appear. it will spend your 6 unused points when you click on research, and the techs will be activated. (You can see which tech are researched in your military page, the tech name will appear in green.) You do not need to assign MC to a job for the tech to be active, as long as your MC is in your base, you'll gain the associated bonus. Note that only 1 tech of the same type can be active at any one time, so having multiple attack masters will still only get you +15% strike. You can send thoses MC to support your allies, they will gain the bonus(and you will lose it) as long as the MC is in their base. ***Never use your active MCs(the ones you will use for stat boost) to research special tech, it will weaken them by 6%, and 6 lvl makes a huge difference at high lvls. Buy new MC instead to research tech, a lvl 9 is about the best one you can use for that purpose, since you only need to gain 6 lvl to achieve it. I hope this will remove confusion about how MC works and what they can do. Category:Game_Guide